


Laundry Day

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Laundry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Touching, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Matthew do laundry together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It helps I'd you have a read Spacedogs Sing Karaoke but not necessarily to enjoy this little drabble. Exploring another crossover relationship.
> 
> No beta. Grammar gone to hell.

As promised, Adam met Matthew down in the basement at the laundry room. Adam had worn his worn out chinos; an actual t shirt with the Milkyway galaxy printed on it. His hair was not neatly combed. All his curls were untamed like he just rolled out of bed. This had become his weekend look since starting to date Nigel. Nigel liked it when he looked relaxed like he had just been fucked. Adam saw no difference but it made Nigel happy.

Matthew was wearing a very thin Sex Pistol t shirt,where his tattoos could be seen through it, gray sweat pants and no shoe or socks.He carried a small white basket.

Adam frowned when he looked at Mathew's feet. Matthew smiles and says hello.

Without greeting Adam, still looking at Mathew's bare feet, "You need to wear some kind of foot wear. You could step on a rusty nail or broken glass. Then you could get a bad infectiontion,unless you get a tetnious shot..."

Before Adam continues full steam a head, Matthew takes fingers lightly touching his face. He tilts Adam's face up to him and smiles. Adam falls silent.

"Thanks for the concern.It's been awhile since anyone has cared but I'll be careful." Adam pulls his chin away from Mathew's finger jerkily. His breathing has increased. He's not sure what to make of it.

He says "O..okay"

The keys jingle in his hands as he unlocks the luandry room.

"Thanks for letting me in and using your card. The supe is supposed to give me a key and card by the end of the week." Matthew says cheerfully.

They enter the small laundry room that has a couple of washers and dryers. There is a table for folding and the overhead light blinks. Adam wishes the supe would replace it. He has asked but nothing has been done about it.

Both men quietly open a washer placing their clothes inside. Adam adds his detergent. He swipe his card than pushes start. Adam waits for Matthew to finish and hands his card. Matthew swipes it handing it back to Adam. Adam turns to leave.

"Wait!" Matthew holds put his hand as if to catch him. Adam looks at him expectantly. "Won't I need the card for the dryer?"

Adam smiles sheepishly. "Yeah you will. I'm used to going back up stairs. Sorry."

"It's all good we can hang out while we wait."

"Hangout?"

"Yeah like friends. Does what's his name let you have friends or are you forbidden?" Matthew asks with a tight lipped grin.

"I didn't know we where friends. Why would Nigel forbid it?" Adam draws his eyebrows into a quizzical look.

"I don't know, Adam. He's seems like the jealous type. He acts like he owns you." Answers Matthew shaking his head.

"Nigel doesn't own me. He can't. Slavery is outlawed." Adam says with a definitive nod.

"I'm just teasing you Adam. Can I ask you a personal question?" "Yes" Are you on the spectrum?"

Adam nods as he blushed, looking anywhere but at Mathew. "Yes. How'd you know?"

" Don't worry your not obvious but I was an orderly at a hospital and I know what to look for. Is it Asperbergs?"

Adam just nods.

"Hey no worries. You just don't have to explain any of it to me. Hey come here will ya?" Matthew motions Adam to where is standing by the folding table. Adam shuffles over, Mathew suddenly grabs his hips hoisting Adam up into the table. Then he jumps up to sit beside him.

"Matthew! I don't like to be touched." Adam is shaking.

"Ah, sorry Adam I didn't mean to make you upset. I was only trying to help."

"Okay..just ask next time." He says trying to control his breathing.

Matthew smiles at him, "I will. I just thought it would be more comfortable sitting while we wait. You know you remind me of a friend. He didn't like to be touched or make eye contact."

Adam and Matthew start swinging their legs in time with each other. "What happened to your friend?"

"We had a falling out. He lied to me."

"That's the worest."

" I bet you would never lie to me.Would you?"

"Nope, never." Adam looks at Mathew seriously. He makes brief eye contact to show how much he means this.

Matthew smiles at him. He causally bumps shoulders with Adam. "Can you keep secrect?"

" oh yeah. That's different from lying." He says nodding emphatic.

"Good, keep this one" Matthew places both hands on Adams face. He puts his lips on Adam's. Adam gasps in surprise allowing Matthew's tongue inside his mouth. Adam tries pushing Matthew you away but he is being held so tightly. The more Adam struggles the tighter he is held. Matthew growls deep like Nigel does.

Matthew finally moves back from Adam allowing him to catch his breath.Adam stills struggles but is held in Matthew's embrace.

"No Matthew! Let me go!" "I'll let you go if you promise to keep our secrect."

"Wh..what secrect?"

" That you kissed me. If you don't Nigel will be mad at both of us. He'll hurt us."

"He wouldn't hurt me! Besides you kissed me!"

"But you let me. He may not hurt you now but maybe one day, Will."

"My name is not Will." Adam has a look of confusion on his face.

"I know Adam." Matthew captures Adam's lips again. Before Adam can pull away they hear.

WHat the fuck is going on here!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel stood ridged in the door of the laundry room. His face is placid even though he is anything but that.Matthew is kissing Adam. _**His Adam**_. When he walked on to the scene he couldn't believe his eyes. They had never discussed being exclusive but Nigel assume they are. Nigel knows Adam is not a cheater. It's not in his nature.

This is confirmed by the way his arms are held to his chest in Matthew's embrace. His face is scrunched up and there is none of the little sounds of pleasure.But regardless Nigel feels betrayed and very very angry.

As Nigel takes out a cigarette, "I said what.in.the.fuck is going on here?" To punctuate the question he pauses to light his cigarette. Inhaling them exhaleing the smoke, his arm falling to his side. He leans against the door frame in a relaxed posture.

Adam opens his mouth to speak pulling out of the embrace. Before a sound comes out Matthew has slung his arm around his shoulder to keep him from escaping. He smiles at Nigel.

"We are just doing our laundry."

"Really....just doing your laundry." Nigel nods his head as he moves into the laundry room. He scratches the back of his head. "Looks like you were kissing my Adam."

Matthew turns his head toward Adam but keeps his eyes on the threat in the room. He points at Nigel. "See, how he talks about you? Like you're not even in th room. Like he owns you."

Nigel' s free hand curls into fist as Adam looks from the washer to Nigel. "His doesn't think that. Do you?"

In truth Nigel does but he knows what to tell people to apease them. The only trouble with appeasement is that a certain amount of charm with a dash of half truth,is needed, to make it believable.the problem is that Adam hardly ever falls for his charm and Nigel never out right lies to Adam. He usually ignores the question or tells as little as possible.

"Adam, angel, we'll discuss that topic upstairs in private. Now you need to get your ass upstairs while I have a discussion with fucktard here." Nigel barley keeps a snarl at bay.

"Why can't you answer the question now?" Ever since Matthew had made the comment before, a particular strange feeling had settled on to his chest. Adam doesn't like the confusion between his head and heart.

"Yeah, Nigel. Why not now?" Matthew chimes in with a hint of mocking laughter.

Nigel drops his cigarette grounds it into the concrete floor. His full attention is on Matthew. He can't keep the fury out of his voice. "I said you need to go upstairs now!"

"You don't have to do anything he says Adam. Your not a kid"

Matthew slips off by table crossing his arms together. Even as painfully socially awkward Adam is he can feel the tension in the room, as Nigel steps closer toward Matthew. Adam slips off the table and places a hand on Nigel' s arm.

They all turn toward a cough that comes from the door. A middle age man is standing there, the building sup, "Everything okay Adam?"

Nigel growls, "Everything is fine. We are just leaving."

The sup nod his head walking slowly down the hall.

Nigel points a finger in Matthew's face. "We will have our talk later."

"Looking forward to it."

Nigel grabs Adam by the shirt collar pulling him out the door. He doesn't let go even as they walk up the stairs, Adam walking on his tiptoes protesting as they go.

When Nigel opens the door, he pushes Adam into the apartment. Adam stumbles in his hand going to his throat.

"That hurts, Nigel! I couldn't breathe!"

"You should have left when I told you!"

"I am not a child or a dog or something you own to be sent away. You are not my Dad."

"That's right I am not your dad. If I was a would spank you for talking to strangers and not doing what you're told."

"At my age?! Don't be ridicules" Adam looks at Nigel folding his arms to his chest.

"Especially at your age. Because you know better. In fact...." Nigel pulls out his belt and walks toward Adam.

Adam swallows pointing his finger at the belt. "What are you going to do with that?" He feels a strange tug of excitement in his stomach.

"I think you might need a reminder about stranger danger."

Adam turns to run down the hall. He hears Nigel behind him. He gets to the bedroom before him. As Adam trys to close the door, Nigel pushes it back open. Adam stumbles back kicking at Nigel' s hands to keep him at bay. Once Nigel has his hands on Adam's ankle, he can't be shaken off.

Nigel pulls Adam down the bed grabs his arms. He uses is his belt to tie Adam's hands together.

"W..what are you going to do?" Adam's breath picks up as he starts to panic with all the emotions he is shifting through. He is not sure if he angry, afraid, aroused, sad or what. There are too many feelings too many physical stimulants.

Nigel pulls Adam over his lap. His right arm his holding Adam's waist to keep him from escaping. The left he uses to cover his eyes. Adam at first panic a without his eyes sight but as Nigel talks to him a quiet voice he starts to calm down. He is forced to listen and be still.

" You need to learn not to listen to other people about our relationship. It is our business. Adam, you also need to learn that you belong to me."

"But you can't own...."

"Shhhhh.... no I can't own you but I have claimed you as mine. I take care of you. Don't you call me daddy? Don't you trusts me to help you?"

Adam's face flushes as he chews lips. He is contemplating what Nigel has spoken. He does call him daddy. He does trust him.

"Yes I do all those things."

"Then trust me this is for your own good. I don't want to ever see you kissing Matthew again. Or anyone else as long as we are together."

"But he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him!"

" You let him. And you went down there alone with him.I told you he wasn't trust worthy. Remember?"

"Yea you did." Adam sighs

"Yes you did what?"

"Nigel"

Adam jumps when he feels a smack on his ass. "Yes you did, daddy."

"Good boy"

Nigel unbuttons and unzips Adam's pants, the he pulls them and his boxers down to Adam's knees. Nigel moves the hand from Adam's eyes. He holds him while Nigel opens his legs wider,shifting Adam around. He caresses Adam's ass as he hums.

"I think ten smacks should be fair'"

I've never had a spanking. Not even when I was little!"

"Then you'll learn quickly from this one" Nigel rubs Adam's bare ass some more. Adam tenses some more.

Then Nigel smacks him three quick times. His cheeks casting healthy pink.

"Ow! That stings! Stop!"

Nigel takes his other hand and begins stroking Adam's cock.Adam blinks teary eyes.

"Is it over?"

He feels three more quick smacks and then more strokes. He moans from the sting of the smacks and the pleasure from the strokes.

"No darling. Not yet. This helps with the sting." Nigel smiles as he strokes Adam's cock some more. Nigel rubs Adam's ass gently. The delivers four more quick hard smacks. Adam wiggles the pain. He gasps as Nigel continues to stroke his cock.

"Now who do you belong too?" Nigel asks a his thumb circles Adam's head.

"You daddy" moans Adam

"Who are you allowed to kiss?" Nigel increases his pace.

"Ah.....just..You..daddy." Adam buck's his hips some.

Nigel should deny him release. He knows that would be too much for Adam to bear. Instead he increases his pace as Adam increases his panting.

"That's my good boy" he purrs " Who loves you baby?"

"Oh..oh..You do daddy!" Adam shudders at his release.

Nigel strokes him through. As Adam relaxes, Nigel removes the belt from his wrists. Adam stretches his arms forward. Nigel grabs some lotion from the drawer. He squirts some out into his palm. Adam yelps when he feels the cold lotion on his skin. He folds his arms placing his head on them.

"I'm sorry about kissing Matthew. Even though he kissed me. I think he has my laundry card."

"I'll get back. Here pull up your pants and fix us some Mac n cheese. I'll get the card."

****************\\****************

Nigel bangs on the door of 302, where fucking Matthew lives. A neighbor sticks their head out.

"Hey quit banging on that door! Nobody lives there."

"What do you mean nobody lives the fuck here! He was down in the laundry room."

"I don't what to tell you buddy. Nobody has been there since the pipes burst three months ago."

The neighbor closes the door. Nigel stands there. 'Something felt off about that guy from the start. What is he playing at?'

Nigel turns and heads downstairs.


End file.
